3 segundos
by VnikLord
Summary: La navidad había llegado a Baker Street y él no se había opuesto. La Señora Hudson se había empeñado en que todo fuera tradicional. No debía de faltar absolutamente nada, ni árbol, ni calcetines para los regalos de Santa Claus… Este fic participa en el reto especial "Navidad en Baker Street" del foro "221B Baker Street"


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

_**N/A:**__Este fic participa en el reto especial "Navidad en Baker Street" del foro "221B Baker Street__"_

"**3 segundos"**

Sherlock observaba por la ventana como un manto blanco descendía sobre Londres. Su mirada se perdía en la gente que pasaba por la calle Baker, con esa máscara de falsa felicidad que todo el mundo se pone en navidad, mientras que él solo leía tristeza. La mayoría de personas en estas fechas se empeñan en aparentar que aman a todos… es la época más falsa del año y la que más le asqueaba sin duda. Nunca se habría prestado a esto, de no ser porque en su casa vivía la única persona en la que leía verdadera felicidad. John llevaba semanas sonriendo como nunca y extrañamente eso lo hacía sonreír a él.

La navidad había llegado a Baker Street y él no se había opuesto. La Señora Hudson se había empeñado en que todo fuera tradicional. No debía de faltar absolutamente nada, ni árbol, ni calcetines para los regalos de Santa Claus… ni las cegadoras luces que hacían que Sherlock se quedara más tiempo del normal con la mirada perdida.

Del departamento de la señora Hudson no paraban de sonar canciones navideñas mezcladas con las voces de esta y de un John que se había ofrecido a ayudarla con los preparativos de la cena, ¡la Señora Hudson había estado encantada con la idea!

A Sherlock esa felicidad en el aire le molestaba sobremanera, y más por el hecho de que habían invitado a demasiada gente para su gusto a la cena, incluyendo a su hermano que misteriosamente había aceptado gustoso. La simple idea de tenerlo allí era molesta.

Sherlock paseó la vista por la estancia observando cada detalle que habían colocado en su hogar y que le horrorizaba, incluso había un gorro de Santa Claus en la chimenea, y el espejo sobre esta estaba totalmente adornado por luces. Cuando su mirada se posó sobre el muérdago que colgaba sobre la puerta de acceso al 221B, tuvo una idea que consiguió que al fin una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su cara.

El sol ya era apenas un recuerdo cuando la gente comenzaba a llegar al 221B. John y la Señora Hudson subían y bajaban al piso de esta con los últimos preparativos de la cena. Greg paseaba por la estancia con una copa en la mano observándolo todo, pero intentando no hacer ningún comentario que consiguiera exasperar a un Sherlock que parecía demasiado tranquilo.

Sherlock se levantó del sofá en cuanto escuchó parar el coche oficial en el que llegaba Mycroft. Con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara colocó perfectamente su violín bajo la barbilla y en cuanto su hermano apareció en la puerta del apartamento comenzó a tocar su mejor interpretación de "We wish you a merry Christmas", dejando maravillado a Greg que se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina.

Mycroft permaneció estático en el umbral de la puerta con aire realmente sorprendido, no podía creer lo que veía, ¡Sherlock interpretando una canción navideña! Algo sin duda prodigioso no solo por la interpretación, sino porque jamás habían conseguido arrastrarlo a celebrar toda aquella parafernalia. Greg desvió la mirada a Mycroft y se acercaba a estrecharle la mano bajo la inadvertida mirada de Sherlock, el momento se acercaba…

— ¡Mycroft! Genial… ya solo falta Molly— o no, no, no… era John que había subido con un pequeño cesto de aperitivos salados, y se había parado junto a Mycroft dándole la mano… Mycroft lo saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

— ¡Jooohn!— la señora Hudson lo seguía por las escaleras, algo retrasada pues su cadera no le permitía moverse ya rápidamente, John se giró a mirarla con una sonrisa enorme— Queridos miren hacia arriba….— la Señora Hudson daba una palmada mientras reía cariñosamente— ya saben chicos, es la tradición… y las tradiciones no se discuten.

Ambos miraron horrorizados hacia el techo y vieron el muérdago, el sonido del violín paro en seco pero solo Mycroft pareció percatarse de ello…

—No creo que sea una buena idea…— la mirada de Mycroft se perdía en el movimiento que le daba a su paraguas.

—Bien, quien somos nosotros para cambiar las tradiciones, ¡Ven aquí Myc!— pesé al movimiento de retroceso que intentó hacer Mycroft, John lo sujetó por el cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios a aquel hombre altivo sin perder aquella estupenda sonrisa— Feliz Nav….

Un portazo sonó al fondo del pasillo, cuando John se giró únicamente el violín de Sherlock permanecía en aquella parte del salón, dejado caer simplemente al suelo, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿dónde estaba Sherlock?

—Dije que no era una buena idea — Mycroft resopló pesadamente, mientras terminaba de entrar al departamento y saludaba a Greg que miraba la escena con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Tal vez había presenciado la reacción de Sherlock, tal vez solo sonreía por ver a Mycroft abierto a besar un hombre… quien sabe.

John se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Sherlock y comenzó a golpear la puerta pero no obtenía respuesta alguna.

—¡Vamos Sherlock!, eso no puede haberte escandalizado… además, ¡es solo una tradición!

— ¡Tres segundos!— la voz de Sherlock atravesaba la puerta, parecía realmente alterado.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?... Sherlock no, no te entiendo…— John comenzaba a moverse nervioso— Sal por favor…

Sherlock abrió la puerta y lo enfrentó directamente, claramente enfadado…

—Un segundo, es respetar la tradición…—enfatizaba mostrándole los dedos de su mano— dos si esa persona es de tu agrado… pero tres… ¡Tres segundos John!— John lo miraba enfadado no entendía porque se ponía así cualquiera diría que estaba celoso, ¿Sherlock estaba celoso?— Dime, John… ¿Te gustó besar a mi hermano?

¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! John no dudo un segundo en coger a aquel niñato celoso del cuello de la camisa, acercar su rostro y besarlo desesperadamente, mordiéndole los labios y conquistando el interior de su boca cuando intentó quejarse, mientras lo sujetaba contra su cuerpo, Sherlock gimió en su boca y no tardó en dejarse llevar por aquel intenso beso, rodeando con los brazos la cintura de su John y dejando de contar segundos…

oOo

**N/A**: **¡Es casi Navidad! (*.*)**

Con este fic, aunque sea para un reto, quería felicitar las Navidades a todo el mundo que me lee, que me comenta, que me deja un like… os adoro en serio, gracias por acompañarme constantemente en cada nueva aventura.

¡Les deseo Feliz Navidad!

Besos Lord.


End file.
